Once in a LIfetime
by Ladykaa28
Summary: What would happen if you won the million dollar jackpot? Well read and find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue - Background

I don't own or make no money on the fiction, just an idea and an unhealthy love for anime.

Just think about something you would like to do if you were to ever win the jackpot with five of your close friends.

Name: Sesshoumaru Shiro (white)  
Born: Jan 23, 1980  
Age: 23  
Job: Interior Home Architect  
Hobby: Plays bass guitar

Name: Inuyasha Tenka (snow)  
Born: Mar 20, 1981  
Age: 22  
Job: Landscaping/exterior architect  
Hobby: Plays electric guitar

Name: Miroku Chikan (pervert)  
June 30, 1981  
Age: 22  
Job: Plumbing and carpentry  
Hobby: Plays Drums

Kagome Tetsu (peace)  
Born: Mar 22, 1982  
Age: 21  
Job: Interior Design  
Hobby: Sings

Rin Ukiuki (cheerful)  
Born: Dec 25, 1982  
Age: 20  
Job: Interior Design  
Hobby: Singer/Song writer

Sango Kobushi (feudal warrior)  
Born: July 1, 1981  
Age: 22  
Job: Electricity/Business Management  
Hobby: Plays piano/keyboard

All of them work for the same construction company and each knows the others job, but they excel at the ones listed above.  
Descriptions:  
Sesshoumaru - White hair, very long about mid calf, thick. Amber/gold eyes with sky blue flecks, height about 6'6", well built. Sesshoumaru is a cross between a dog and pure white Bengal tiger.  
Inuyasha - Everything the same as Sesshoumaru, but he's 6'5". Inuyasha is a cross between a dog and a snow leopard.  
Miroku - Black hair just below shoulder length eye color deep blue just as tall as Inuyasha  
All three of the girls have long dark hair Kagome, Sango have black hair, and Rin's is brown almost black. Rin and Sango have brown eyes and Kagome's are steel gray They are 5.5  
They all are well built because of the jobs that they have. There is no need to work out.  
I made Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha the same. Both are hanyou, but Sess will look the same way he does in the mangas and anime just with out the markings on his body. No, he doesn't get the dog ears. I have to leave Inuyasha with something to be unique. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru share the same father, but different mothers. Here is where I differ from the canon. Sess's mother was a pure white tiger and Inu's was a snow leopard. Just like in the story their father's blood was more dominate than the mothers, but each one has little characteristics from their mother. They aren't half human so there won't be any changing from demon to human in this fic.


	2. Big Dreams

Chapter 1 - Big Dreams

Inuyasha walked through his one bedroom apartment. "It has to be more to life than this." He picked up his keys by the door and left. 'I can talk to Sesshoumaru. Maybe he can help,' he thought walking over to Sesshoumaru's apartment which was across the hall, but he wasn't doing much better. 'What's wrong with us? We had worked so hard after dad died and we still have problems making ends meet. It took everything we had in savings to bury him, and then when mom died we used the insurance money and still had to borrow from the bank. Things have got to get better than this,' he thought as he walked into his brother's home.

Sesshoumaru was thinking along the same lines. 'We weren't wealthy, but we didn't live from paycheck to paycheck either.' On his way home from work he had bought two lottery tickets. 'Maybe we can get a little something that would help.' Just then Inuyasha knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey, Sess where are you?"

"Sit down in the living room and I'll be right out in a minute."

Yash sat on the black couch. The room was sparingly furnished. There was a coffee table and a black chair to match the couch. Two torch lamps to light the room and a 25 in. TV on a stand. In the bedroom there was an air mattress and something that resembled milk crates to serve as a place to store the clothes that were suppose to be in drawers. Inuyasha said nothing about the way his brother lived he wasn't doing any better. He maybe had one more milk crate to keep some mementos of happier times, but that was it.

"Hey Yash I stopped by and picked up two lottery tickets. I know I shouldn't have, but I figured what could it hurt."

"What numbers did you pick?"

"Well the first one is 10 25 20 96 13 02 and the other one is 90 40 11 06 12 32. The jackpot is 600 million dollars."

"If we were to win something like that what would you do with the money?"

"Well I would build a house, buy a car, quit my job and start my own business. Now that Kagura is not around I feel free to work on my dreams. I liked her, but there was no love, trust or anything that said she's "the one". What about you?"

"They say great minds think alike, but I was thinking about going into business together. I mean between the two of us I think we could definitely become well known as contractors. I have been thinking about this for awhile now and I thought it would be a good idea to live3 in one house to cut back on bills. In fact I have a plan that I'm having problems with maybe you could look at it and see why it's slightly off. I've been thinking about Kagome, well more like dreaming what it would be like if she were the right one for me."

"Deal. They should be announcing the number soon on channel 12."

"I'll get us something to drink while you find the right channel. What do you want?"

"Bring me a Sprite. They're announcing the winner numbers."

As the woman on the TV began to call out the number both brothers sat in kind of a dream like state and almost missed it.

"And the numbers for the multimillion dollar jackpot are: 90 40 11 06 12..."

Across the street the same conversation was going on in a two bedroom apartment. Kagome and Rin had been friends since kindergarten. After college they decided to move in together so that they could share the bills and save money to start up their own business. They majored in interior design and minored in fashion. They could either be working with furniture or clothes, which ever appealed to them the most. The girls move into the apartment complex right across the street the boys, but they never saw one another. Yash and Sess left before the girls did and got home after they did.

"Hey Kagome do you think we even have a chance? I mean these numbers were so random. I don't think we could be that lucky to even get one. Are you sure about that dream you had Kagome?" Rin said as she looked through a Home Design magazine.

"We have a chance just like anyone else. You know what I would like to do. Help Yash and Sess, we haven't seen them since the death of their parents. I always thought that they were good at designing houses. I thought that after we graduated we could all work together."

"Yeah I miss them it's like they fell off the face of the earth. Kagome, if I tell you something do you promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone?" Kagome nodded her head yes. She quickly flicked through the channels trying to find out where they were going to announce the winning numbers. "Well I have always had this thing for Sesshoumaru, but he was with Kagura and I never had a chance."

Upon finding the right channel Kagome turned to face her friend, and gave her a sad smile, "You know I felt the same way about Yash for a long time, but he seemed to be so into Kikyo. So I just settled for being his friend. But you can't tell his this should we ever meet up with them again, but once I saw Kikyo with Naraku. And trust me when I tell you the car was not bouncing because of he music that was playing on the radio."

"Did you ever tell Yash what you saw? That could hurt him true, but it's better to find out before it could do some real damage."

"No, because his mother had just died and I didn't want to add to his misery. I just couldn't bear it if I had been the cause if something bad had happened to him. I said I was going to tell later when I though the time was right, but I never got the chance. Hey enough of this they're announcing the numbers, you got the tickets."

"And the numbers for the multimillion dollar jackpot are: 90 40 11 06 12..."

Across town in a sort of good neighborhood lived Sango and Miroku. Sango was the manager at an apartment complex and Miroku was the head of maintenance. Sango and Miroku have been saving money to build a house of their own. They have about $5000 saved and that's not even enough to get some one to draw up the plans and duplicates and get it copy written much less a contractor to build it or even the land to build it on.

"Sango, I've got the tickets, but what's up with the numbers? And why did I have to put them in that order?"

Sango looked up from the bills on the kitchen table. "Well the numbers are the two digits of our SSN (social security numbers) and the ones of our friends. The reason I asked you to put them in a certain order was because they are the order of our age or month if we were the same age. Sesshoumaru - 90, Inuyasha - 40, you - 11, me - 06, Kagome - 12 and Rin - 32. We haven't seen them in a long time. I just had a dream about us all being together working as a team that's all." She looked at him with a look that said it was only a dream.

"Yeah we could have our own business. We each have a specialty. Sess and Yash can design houses and do the landscaping, Kagome and Rin can do the interior design and color, and you and I could do the plumbing and the electrical work. We all know about construction, so why can't we all work together and start our own business even if we don't win. We would be better off if we could talk to them and see what they think. What do you say?"

"Well if it would mean moving out of here then I'm all for it," Sango said. She had the wheel turning in her head; she could just see everything looking up for them.

"Well why don't we give them a call in the morning."

Just then the announcer came on and said that three group had won. She repeated the winning numbers and said that they were waiting for the winners to contact them and they had 24 hours or new numbers would be picked. Little did the group know that their dreams were some how about to become a reality.

OK, tell me what you think. Should I leave this a one shot or turn it into a story. It's up to you just r&r to let me know something.


End file.
